Naruto: The Avenger of the Sharingan
by soulcal
Summary: This is a title in process work. Just read and find out


**AN: Hey guys soulcal. here this is one of my new stories that I am trying work on. I hope you like it.**

**DISClAIMER: I do not own naruto or any other things I add to my story i am just using ideas from other games or anime like .hack, prince of persia, etc. or just random thoughts that appear in my head. Please don't sue me I don't really have anything worth taking. If you have a problem with my story just tell me, wether I listen to you is to be decided. Well enjoy!**

Walking through the gates of Konoha a stranger in a black trench coat that covered the bottom part of the mans face. The mans hair was unkept shoulder length blond hair that fell in front of the persons eyes so no one could look into the mans eyes. The stranger kept on walking ignoring a voice saying.

"Sir, what is your business here…Sir…SIR!!

The gate guard sushined right behind the stranger and placed a hand on the mans shoulder. The stranger stiffened from the guards hand on his shoulder. The stranger turned and faced the guard making the guard drop his hand from the mans shoulder.

"You don't want to touch me" said the stranger in a cold voice that could chill the deepest level of hell in a matter of seconds. "and as far as my business it is only something that can be discussed with the Hokage."

"Tell me what you wish to talk about with the Hokage and I shall convey the message to her."

"Very well." Raising his hands the stranger reached behind his neck and untied something. Giving the guard the object, it turned out to be a headband. The guard looked at the stranger trying to see past the veil of hair without success. The guard then turned his attention back to the headband with had a scratch in the center of it.

"I will be right back" said the guard as he sushined away. Five seconds later two ANBU appeared beside the stranger.

"The Hokage will see you now."

"I'm already there" said the stranger as he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"What how did he make a Kage Bushin without us knowing"

"That means that he is at the Hokage's office!"

**In the Hokage's office**

The two ANBu appeared suddenly in front of the Hokage's desk with weapons drawn.

"Hokage-sma are you alright."

"Yes, I'm fine go back to your positions."

"But Hokage-sama there may be a problem with a person that has just entered the village."

"Psshh, idiots, if I wanted to attack ba…the Hokage I wouldn't have walked

straight through the gates and alert the whole village of my presence."

A slight twinkle of recognition passed Tsunadaes face.

"I will be fine now GO!"

The ANBU bowed and sushined away leaving Tsunadae and the stranger alone in her office.

"What were you going to call me?"

'shit, old habits die hard'

"Nothing…Hokage-sama" said the stranger placing his feet on her desk showing his black leather boots with buckles(AN:Think of Dante's from Devil May Cry)

A vein twitched on the side of her head as she grabbed a book and threw it at him with her incredible strength. As the book traveled through the air it rotated so that the spine was in line to hit the man straight in the face. The stranger tilted his head just enough so that the book wizzed by his head and smashed through the door.

"Hokage-sama are you ready for our lesson" said a pink haired ninja steped over the smashed remains of the door without even looking down.

'Must happen a lot'

"Well I don't want to interrupt your lesson though you might want to work on you aim."

As the stranger turned a fist came ito his field of vision. Before the fist could connect the man disappeared the reappeared right behind the pink haired ninja and threw her into Tsunadae making both of them tangled.

"I'll come back later when you two aren't so busy." Said the man as he sushined away.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Hinata was standing underneath a tree wondering where Kiba and Shino were since they were supposed to be here an hour ago when a man in a black trench coat with long blond hair passed looking towards the sky. The man stopped and turned towards Hinata.

"So what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone. Some people might get the wrong impression and try and take advantage of you. Luckily I'm one of the …."

#thud#

"Stay way from you bitch, she's mine." "Woof"

"Kiba how many time do I have to tell you that I am not yours."

'she seems to have gotten over her self-confidence problems.'

Slowly getting up the man shook his head.

"You idiot you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. MUTT!"

The giant dog growled as Kiba shouted "What did you say!"

"You heard me, MUTT."

"You know what I am going to have to show you your place when you are talking to

Konoha's greatest ninja." #Fang over Fang#

Suddenly the pink haired ninja from the Hokage's office appeared infront of Kiba "stop it both of you. If you want to continue this let it be in the arena."

"Sakura that not important this man was going to…"

"I don't care finish it in the arena this is from the Hokage."

"Fine I just embarrass him in front of all of Konoha."

"I'll see you there mutt. In one hour."

**At the arena one hour later**.

The stranger was standing in the center of the ring. All the people in the village were coming to see the fight between the stranger and Kiba.

"Bout, time I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Shut up, I will protect Hinata against you."

"#sigh# If you would just let me finish my earlier sentence---."

"I don't care—Akimaru #Dynmic marking#"

'WTF your dog just peed all over me do you know what that does to leather. I'll be smelling horrible for a month." Said the stranger as he shrugged off his coat revealing a tight fitting black shirt that made all the girls blush from the thoughts that were going through their heads. Loose, black pants that had red veins running up from the bottom. On his hips hung two holsters that ran along his thighs each containing some weird weapon that none could make out. Around his neck hung two head bands one held a scratch and one without.

"Ah…shit even my hair smells, I guess me cutting it is inevitable." The stranger reached down to the middle of his back and pulled a short sword and started to twurl the blade around going faster and faster until it was a blur around his head suddenly he put the short sword back into the holster on his back. Everyone watch in silence as this transgressed blinking back shock as the hair around the strangers head started to fall and revieled the face of the stranger one that they all know: Naruto Uzamaki

**AN: This is the first chapter....obviously. Again hope you liked it the new chapter is going to hopefully be posted soon. Please R&R...just don't flame me I will only take constructive critisism. Again if I took your idea just tell me...if you lie I will sick ompalompa ninja's on you.**


End file.
